Orages
by laylou-miimi
Summary: "Il avait passé tant d'années à se cacher, il ne comprenait pas... Et au loin l'orage grondait, menaçant."
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Alors voilà encore une petite fic qui m'est venue un peu comme ça.

Voilà.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série à la BBC et à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Je ne tire aucun bénéfices financiers de ce texte (juste la joie de partager cette histoire avec vous).

Et sur ce bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Un lieu inconnu, et une grande bâtisse. Cachée derrière de hautes clôtures elles-mêmes bordée de haies. Un ancien château perdu dans la campagne anglaise. A l'ombre du soleil couchant les briques et les pierres se parent d'orange et d'ombre. Assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, les pieds pendants dans le vide et se balançant sur un rythme inconnu, une silhouette observe l'orage qui approche. Il attend avec impatience le déchainement de violence. La foudre, le tonnerre, les éclairs et les trombes d'eau s'abattant sans relâche sur la terre. L'odeur de la terre mouillée... Il aime absolument tout dans cette nature insoumise. Il aime tout cela et pourtant c'est un autre orage qu'il attend. Un orage plus humain, mais tout aussi intéressant. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas su dire ce qu'il préférait entre les éclats de voix ou les grondements du tonnerre, les éclairs ou la violence soudaine, la foudre ou le brisement. Au loin les nuages couvrent le ciel avant de s'illuminer soudainement, un sourire traverse les lèvres fines, il arrive...

Il compte les secondes une à une. Le tonnerre retentit, un grondement sourd et lointain. Il n'est pas encore là. Il approche.

A l'opposé, passant les grilles de fer forgées du grand portail, un autre orage approche. Sûrement plus dangereux que le premier. Marchant à grande enjambées régulières, il a tôt fait d'être arriver devant la grande porte en bois. Porte qui lui est ouverte avant qu'il n'est à frapper. Il s'engage alors à droite et d'un pas assuré traverse un long corridor, avant de passer une porte menant à la tour Ouest et de prendre l'escalier à sa gauche. Gravissant les marches rapidement il ne prête aucune attention à la décoration raffinée des lieux. Le bois foncé et vieilli des portes, les moulures au plafond ou encore l'escalier en pierre et sa rampe en fer forgée ainsi que les fenêtres ne lui font aucun effets, il les connaît par cœur. Il arrive au dernier étage et après les quelques centaine de marches il n'est même pas essoufflé, son métier à du bon parfois. Il bifurque à nouveau à gauche en passant la porte après les escaliers, deux fois de suite et arrive après une dernière porte dans la seule pièce de la tour. Une chambre, à sa gauche un grand lit est adossé au mur, il y a aussi un bureau contre le mur où se trouve la porte, avec un fauteuil, à sa droite se trouve un amoncellement de coussins de plusieurs formes, de plusieurs couleurs et formant un doux cocon. Les coussins forment aussi la seule touche d'originalité, le reste étant d'une élégance sobre, et s'accordant parfaitement au lieu. Il se tient assis en face de lui, il s'est retourné en l'entendant arrivé et ses pieds pendent à présent au dessus de son plancher en parquet. Ils se regardent, leurs yeux ne se quittent pas, incapable de se détacher de leurs jumeaux. L'ambiance devient soudain glacial, alors qu'au loin le tonnerre se rapproche. Le nouvel arrivant lance un journal qu'il tenait depuis le début et légèrement mouillé par la pluie qui commençait à tomber à son arrivé, à la figure de l'autre homme, qui le réceptionne avec une facilité déconcertante.

"-C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?

La voix se veut calme, mais il bout intérieurement et ça se ressent.

-Mon problème ? Hausse un sourcil le principal intéressé un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, réplique l'autre implacable.

Se penchant sur la Une du journal son sourire s'agrandit, il regarde ensuite les yeux qui ne l'ont pas quittés et déclare d'une voix décontractée et insolente :

-Moi je me trouve très bien sur cette photo.

-T'es complètement malade... soupire-t-il.

-Tu radotes Seb', se moque-t-il, et puis c'est encore moi qui décide donc tant que ce sera moi je ferais ce que je veux.

Le ton au départ ironique s'est fait cassant à la fin et les yeux posés sur lui ne le font pas douter quand à la menace sous-jacente que signifie ce rappel à l'ordre.

-Désolé, murmure ledit Seb'.

-Je préfère ça, dit-il en posant le journal à ses côtés sur le rebord, mais il te reste une question si je ne m'abuse ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Plus d'une apparemment.

-Tu as passé des années à construite tout ça, il désigne le vide dans un geste théâtrale, à ne pas dévoiler ton identité, à me faire éliminer tout ceux qui de près ou de loin donnait des informations sur toi, et aujourd'hui tu te montres de toi même pourquoi ? Demande-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? répète-t-il.

-Tout, soupire-t-il, tout à changé Sebastian, absolument tout.

Il descend de son rebord de fenêtre et s'approche de Sebastian.

-Tu sais c'est compliqué...

-Explique-moi.

-Je m'ennuie tellement, jour après jour, trouver un nouvelle distraction, un nouveau jouet, c'est usant. Tu comprends, il se laisse glisser contre le mur à côté de le fenêtre et plante ses iris noisettes dans celle de Sebastian, et puis il y a eu Sherlock, il y a Sherlock.

Un sourire fugace traverse ses lèvres.

-Sherlock...Répète Sebastian. Veux-tu parler de Sherlock Holmes ?

Un silence s'en suit long. La pluie claque contre la vitre qui a été refermé et les éclairs zèbrent le ciel dans une danse effrénée pour devancer le tonnerre dans cette course cinglante.

-Jim.

Sebastian soupire.

-Jim répond-moi.

Un nouveau silence.

-S'il te plaît...

Un autre et Jim éclate de rire, parce qu'il y a tellement de colère derrière cette question, tellement de dédain et de mépris, tellement de haine... Il n'a pas vue Sebastian haïr quelqu'un à part Sherlock Holmes. Sebastian méprise quasiment le monde entier, mais il hait Sherlock Holmes de tout son cœur, et de tout son être, de toute sa hargne. Jim s'amuse parce que Sebastian haï la seule personne au monde qui peut le divertir lui, qui tient plus de l'arachnide que de l'humain selon ce même Sherlock Holmes. Un rire qui se tait finalement et une réponse.

-Oui ce Sherlock-là. Je voulais jouer avec lui, et montrer à l'Angleterre entière que même lui ne pouvait pas m'arrêter. Que je l'avais aussi dépassé, surpassé, que j'étais au-dessus. Il me comprend nous sommes pareil seulement lui il est du mauvais côté, du côté des gentils...explique-t-il avec lassitude et une pointe de désillusion.

Il n'y a que Jim pour rendre le mot "gentils" aussi négatif. Ils n'y a que les frères Holmes pour rendre le mot "amis" horrifique. Il n'y a qu'eux pour s'amuser un peu. Seulement Jim ne s'amuse plus. Sebastian le comprend très bien. Jim ne s'amuse plus parce que Sherlock s'impose des limites, des limites que Jim a outrepassées depuis longtemps, comme les lois ou encore les limites des gentils, les limites morales, de conscience, ou encore celles de décence encore est-il que celles-ci Sherlock s'en fiche n'en déplaise à Mrs Hudson.

-Satisfait ? Demande Jim.

-Oui.

-Bien... Il ferme les yeux et pose sa tête contre le mur.

-Enfaite non.

Il rouvre un œil.

-Je suis où dans tout ça moi ?

-Viens, il tend un bras dans sa direction en souriant

Sebastian s'approche lentement et s'assoit finalement à ses côtés. Jim lui prend la main et entrelace leurs doigts avant de reprendre :

-Toi ? Tu n'as rien à craindre enfin, tu es du bon côté, sourit-il, ça c'est évident vue que tu es à mes côtés.

Un sourire vient s'échouer sur les lèvres roses de Sebastian.

-Toi, tu n'as pas besoin de m'amuser. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Tu as juste besoin de faire le sale boulot, il dépose un baiser sur les lèvres voisines, c'est notre contrat, il réitère son action, tu te rappelles dis Seb'.

-Evidemment, murmure Sebastian en déposant à son tour ses lèvres sur celles tentatrices du Napoléon du crime dans le grand méchant monde."

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez apprécié et n'oubliez pas votre avis m'intéresse ;).

Bises à vous;).

A plus les gens;).


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Alors voici le deuxième chapitre de cette petite fic ;).

Voilà.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série à la BBC et à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Je ne tire aucun bénéfices financiers de ce texte (juste la joie de partager cette histoire avec vous).

Et sur ce bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

La pluie tombe sur Londres. La capitale Britannique s'est parée des ses meilleures couleurs pour admirer la chute. Une chute inévitable. Le jeu dure depuis trop longtemps maintenant, aujourd'hui les rêves s'achèvent. Les leurs et ceux de leurs amis, peu nombreux. Un jeu auquel ont assisté les habitants de Londres, et de Grande-Bretagne, sans vraiment le savoir. La banque d'Angleterre, la prison de Pentoville, et la Tour de Londres n'en étaient qu'une infime partie. Une infime partie qui a tenu en haleine toute une population, une infime partie qui a permis de découvrir Moriarty, une infime partie qui a fait éclater les certitudes. Comment un homme qui s'était introduit dans tous ces lieux avec une facilité déconcertante, qui n'avait malgré tout rien volé, pouvait s'en sortir ? Etre déclaré non-coupable ? Libre. Parce que Jim Moriarty était tout ce qu'il y a de plus libre. Plus que jamais. Il avait montré à l'Angleterre qu'on ne pouvait pas l'enfermer, que même Sherlock Holmes le détective à la casquette bizarre ne pouvait rien contre lui. Absolument rien. Et ça Moriarty en jouissait insolemment. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas, ça ne lui suffit plus. Son envie de plus le perdra, il le sait, Moran le lui répète sans cesse en tentant vainement d'arrêter cet engrenage mortel dans lequel il voit son patron s'engager, dans lequel il voit Jim s'engager. Il ne peut rien faire, il le sait, et ça le détruit un peu plus à chaque jour qui passe et qui le rapproche de l'issue inéluctable.

Londres admire une éclaircie. Le violon de Sherlock résonne, puis s'arrête. Il entend ses pas dans l'escalier s'arrêter à leurs tours. Il sert alors le thé pendant que les pas reprenne. Moriarty est là, dans son appartement, dans leur appartement. Ils s'installent face à face, Sherlock a pris le fauteuil de John, hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre s'y assoie et surtout pas lui. Ils se regardent, se jaugent, sont-ils si semblables ? Si ennuyés ? Jim se saisit d'une pomme qu'il entame avec un couteau, Sherlock se tait et l'observe, fasciné. Il sourit, ils sourient. _Un tout petit aperçu de ce dont je suis capable dans le Grand Méchant Monde._ Un sourire aux lèvres. Deux sourires. La discussion continu, et finalement Jim s'en va, rappelant à Sherlock qu'il lui en doit une. Les jours continuent de s'écouler, normalement jusqu'à l'enlèvement des deux enfants, jusqu'au doute, jusqu'à l'apparition de Richard Brook et à la descente du grand Sherlock Holmes dans les méandres de la désuétude et de l'affabulation de ceux qui l'admiraient quelques temps à peine avant. Et finalement la rencontre. Les Bee Gees résonnent sur le toit quand il voit arriver Sherlock en face de son patron déjà là. Il s'est placé à quelques centaines de mètres sur un toit, ses yeux rivés dans ses jumelles il observe la scène de loin. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce que compte faire Moriarty et ça l'inquiète. Il a raison de s'inquiéter. Il les regardent, de loin, il les voit se tourner autour et discuter.

Sherlock suspend brièvement son patron au-dessus du vide avant de le reposer. Ils se serrent la main et Jim se tire une balle dans la tête. Soudainement. Sherlock ne s'y attendait pas et Sebastian non plus. Quelque chose se brise en lui alors qu'il essaie de ne pas s'écrouler. Ses yeux restent rivés sur la scène, sur le corps inerte de son patron, de son amant, de Jim. Il ne peut pas croire ce qu'il vient de voir, il ne veut pas y croire. Il continue d'observer et il voit Sherlock monté sur le rebord du toit. Il le regarde attentivement, se demandant ce qu'il compte faire, il le voit téléphoner, et finalement se jeter du toit. Il ne pensait pas que cette rencontre puisse si mal se terminer, pense-t-il alors qu'il court. Il dévale les escaliers de l'immeuble où il se trouvait, et sort s'en ralentir, il bouscule des passants, manque de se faire renverser. Sans freiner une seule fois il arrive devant le St Bartholomew's Hospital et toujours sans s'arrêter il s'engouffre dans le bâtiment, remarquant à peine le chahut que vient de créer le suicide de Sherlock, il prend l'escalier qui mène au toit et grimpe les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois sur le toit il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il est là, étendu sur le sol, du sang sous son crâne, les yeux ouverts et tournés vers le ciel, il ne bouge pas. Il s'agenouille à côté, le souffle court, sa vue se brouille. Il se met à trembler alors que des gouttes salées s'échappent de ses yeux. Un cri monte du fond de sa gorge et alors que Londres vit, qu'en bas les gens s'affèrent autour du suicidé, un cri résonne dirigé vers le ciel, le cri d'un animal blessé. Sebastian sanglote et ne voit pas grand chose quand il descend l'escalier et s'enfuit à travers les ruelles de la capitale Britannique. Ses pas ralentissent et le guident finalement en dehors de la ville. Vers un château dans la campagne anglaise. Il passe les grilles puis la porte. Il gravit à nouveau ses marches qui tournent dans la tour et arrive dans cette chambre, seule pièce de cette tour, cette chambre qu'il connaît par cœur, leur chambre. Au loin dans le ciel, le soleil brille et il trouve ça ironique. Eux qui trouvaient la pluie si belle, lui qui trouvait les orages si passionnant, le soleil brille et réchauffe l'Angleterre alors que lui vient de disparaître vers les ténèbres. Il se rend soudainement compte de cette réalité, Jim s'est tué, et une colère sourde s'empare de lui.

"-Espèce d'ordure !"

Son poing s'abbat sur le mur en même temps que son cri se perd dans l'air. Il continue et sa rage s'abbat sur le bureau, duquel il vire tout ce qui s'y trouve. Sa main que le mur a erraflée et qui saigne légèrement s'empare de la lampe et la lance. Elle s'écrase sur le mur d'en face dans un grand fracas, et il poursuit en jetant à terre les papiers, les bibelots et les stylos et autres fournitures s'y trouvant, il frappe ensuite le bureau d'un coup, puis d'un autre, et encore d'un autre. Il renverse finalement le bureau et infflige le même traitement au lit. Les couvertures sont déloger, tout comme les draps et le lit est lui retourné. Il se dirige d'un pas assuré vers la salle de bain jouxtant la chambre. Les serviettes s'échouent violement sur le sol, il se coupe les mains en brisant des flacons qui se trouvaient là, il vide une à une chaque étagère de chaque placards d'un geste brusque. Il se retrouve au milieu de l'amoncellement de coussins dans un coin de la pièce et là il s'écroule. Il se sent vide, terriblement vide. Les larmes qui dévalent ses joues, il ne les sens même pas. Il entend à peine qu'on frappe à la porte, mais quand il voit un des ces sbires entrés, celui-ci recoit son regard d'assassin, il lui tend une enveloppe que Sebastian attrape en le regardant partir. Il pose esuite son regard sur l'enveloppe. Il a soudainement envie de rire. Il reconnaîtrait cette écriture entre mille. Il lui a écrit une lettre, et ça lui donne follement envie de rire. Jim Moriarty lui a écrit une lettre. Un rire se déploit dans la pièce, jaune et triste, un rire désespéré, un rire brouillé de larmes.

 _"Seb'"_. Simple et direct comme toujours avec lui.

Il ouvre l'enveloppe, et n'est pas surpris du peu de lignes qu'il y a d'écrites. Moriarty avait beau - et ça lui fait mal d'y penser au passé- être un bel orateur, un beau parleur et un grand charmeur, quand il s'agissait d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire il perdait souvent son assurance démesurée au profit d'une timidité et d'une crédulité que Sebastian trouvait absolument adorable. Il décide de commencer sa lecture.

 _"Tu as sûrement fini de détruire la chambre._

 _Et de rire..."_

Un sourire traverse ses lèvres.

 _"Je ne suis pas là pour m'excuser ou t'expliqer quoique se soit, parce que de toute façon il est des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, et j'en fais parti._

 _Je veux juste te demander une chose._

 _Ne te mets pas dans le même état que notre chambre._

 _Après tout tu sais que je t'aime non ?_

 _Jim."_

Sebastian ne sait pas quoi penser, alors il reste là, à regarder le temps passer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez apprécié et n'oubliez pas votre avis m'intéresse ;).

Bises à vous;).

A plus les gens;).


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !

Alors voilà le troisième chapitre de cette petite fic.

Voilà.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série à la BBC et à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Je ne tire

aucun bénéfices financiers de ce texte (juste la joie de partager cette histoire

avec vous).

Et sur ce bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Six mois, cela fait six mois que Moran regarde le temps passer. Six mois que le temps passe lentement, six mois qu'il se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé. Mais six mois c'est long et il faut bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence, Moriarty n'est plus. Il erre comme une âme en peine dans les rues de Londres et ses alentours, en espérant un miracle, vivotant de son ancien gagne-pain, les cartes. Seulement il en a marre, Moriarty lui manque, la vie qu'il menait avec lui lui manque, tricher aux cartes ne suffit plus à satisfaire son envie de dépasser les limites, sa soif de frisson et son envie de folie lui rappellent qu'il peut faire bien plus que ça, bien plus que d'embobiner deux trois types avec des cartes.

Il peut tuer. Il peut répandre la mort de loin, derrière sa lunette observer la vie avant de s'en débarrasser, après tout c'est son boulot s'occuper du sale boulot, alors il s'en occupera. Il pleut le jour où Moran prend cette décision, un sourire aux lèvres il sort du bar où il vient d'enfiler plusieurs verres et décide de commencer tout de suite. Il se dirige d'un pas tranquille vers son appartement, au sixième étages d'un vieil immeuble, sous les toits ça tient plus d'une chambre de bonne que d'un véritable appartement mais ça lui suffit largement.

Il récupère un étui sous son lit. Il l'ouvre et observe son contenu avec fascination et une certaine mélancolie. Il s'agit de son fusil avec lunette qui lui permet de tirer à près de deux mille mètres. Le précédent ne dépassait pas les mille mètres, celui-ci est un cadeau de Jim. Le seul qu'il lui ai jamais fait, physiquement du moins. Il lui avait aussi offert quelque chose, Moriarty détestait se salir les mains, c'était principalement pour ça qu'il était là, mais il n'était pas tranquille quand il n'était pas là alors il lui avait offert une arme de poing, et la seule utilité qu'elle est eu fut de permettre à Moriarty de se tuer et ça il ne se le pardonne pas. Même en se disant qu'il s'en serait trouvée une de toute manière il n'arrive pas à ne pas s'en vouloir. Il referme l'étui dans un claquement se saisit d'une veste et sort en claquant violement la porte. Il traverse la ville sous la nuit qui tombe, il arrive à destination rapidement et grimpe sur le toit d'un immeuble.

Il s'installe tranquillement après s'être assuré que personne ne puisse venir le déranger. Il se cale derrière son fusil, entre un boitier de climatiseur et un bout de mur. Il place son œil dans sa lunette et s'assure que la cible est dans son viseur. Puis il sort un téléphone de sa veste et il fait encore le même geste qu'il fait depuis six mois, il allume le lecteur de musique et enclenche "Staying Alive" des Bee Gees, il pourrait les écouter n'importe où, mais ils n'ont pas la même intensité que sur le téléphone de Moriarty qu'il a récupéré, alors il écoute cette chanson en boucle sur le téléphone de son ancien amant, une façon de garder le contact, de rester proche de lui. Un peu comme si Moriarty lui faisait écouter un message, Staying Alive. Il revient à son viseur et observe. A trois cent mètres en face de lui un homme dans la quarantaine, portant un costume sombre semble en grande discussion avec un autre, légèrement plus âgé un parapluie à la main. Un sourire traverse ses lèvres à la vue de ce second homme, il est sûr que son message sera entendu. Il continue d'observer. Il s'apprête à reprendre ce qu'il avait arrêter pendant six mois, le sale boulot, et ce même si Moriarty n'est plus. Il garde un œil sur son Empire, sur sa Toile depuis qu'il est parti et même s'il n'en reprendra pas le contrôle parce qu'il ne le veut pas, il empêchera quiconque de le faire parce que cette place ne revient qu'à Moriarty et à lui seul et s'il ne peut pas la prendre personne ne l'aura. Cela fait six mois qu'il observe le détective consultant censé être mort démanteler le réseau de Moriarty, son patron et il ne fait rien parce que si personne ne peut l'avoir autant qu'il soit détruit et puis après tout il est persuadé que malgré ça Moriarty a une trop grande influence pour que ce qu'il a construit soit détruit juste comme ça.

La mort a peut-être ramolli le grand Sherlock Holmes s'il pense le contraire. L'ombre de Moriarty planera encore longtemps sur le Grand Méchant Monde et ce malgré tout. Il sourit en y pensant et se reconcentre sur l'homme en costume sombre, c'est un mafieux qui a à plusieurs reprises montré un intérêt beaucoup trop prononcé pour l'œuvre de Moriarty selon Moran et c'est pour ça qu'il était dans son viseur, il y avait d'autre raison comme le fait qu'il pourrait lui faire de l'ombre et des tas plus tordues et sûrement plus personnelles. Il ne sait pas vraiment de quoi il discute avec l'homme au parapluie et à vrai dire il s'en fiche, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de montrer à cet individu paré pour la pluie qu'il n'est pas aveugle à son manège et celui de son frère et qu'il est encore là pour s'occuper de ses affaires et que ça ne les regarde pas, loin de là. Il appuie sur la détente et l'abat d'une balle, l'homme en sombre s'effondre. Celui au parapluie ne semble même pas surpris. Il se lève et regarde pile dans sa direction, un sourire aux lèvres il hoche la tête. Moran acquiesce à son tour avant de remballer ses affaires. Les Bee Gees finissent de résonner quand il passe la porte du toit en souriant. Il se roule une cigarette dans l'escalier, et quitte l'immeuble en laissant derrière lui des volutes de fumées qui s'évaporent dans le ciel pluvieux, évidement. Une fois rentré à son appartement Moran replace l'étui sous son lit et s'y allonge terminant une autre cigarette. Il se lève ensuite et ouvre la fenêtre avant de s'assoir sur le rebord. La nuit est tombée et la pluie tombe toujours sur Londres.

Les réverbères s'éclairent et reflètent dans des flaques leurs lueurs orangées et l'ombre de passants et de la ville. Là en bas dans sa rue clignote une enseigne lumineuse, une boîte de nuit, à côté un bar rempli diffuse un match de la Barclays Premier League qui passionne plusieurs dizaines de supporters et intéresse vaguement le reste des clients, Sebastian écoute évasivement le résultat, en regardant le ciel s'assombrir, souriant. Il aperçoit une berline anglaise de luxe passé devant son immeuble et un sourire sinistre aux coins des lèvres il se retourne vers sa porte d'entrée que franchissent à peine quelques secondes plus tard trois hommes en noirs. Le premier s'écroule avant d'avoir compris, Sebastian n'est pas mauvais au lancer de couteaux, le ton est donné. Les trois hommes restant dans la pièce se jaugent du regard, près à se sauter dessus au moindre mouvement. Il est toujours assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, sa main droite qui vient de tuer un homme repose tranquillement sur son genoux droit remonté, de sa posture découle une nonchalance insolente qu'il tient de son ex-patron, résultant de trop long moments passés ensemble.

Un sourire aux coins des lèvres il nargue allègrement les deux autres hommes, qui eux ne montrent rien, une expression neutre sur le visage ils sont concentrés sur leur mission. "Ramener moi Moran. Vivant." qu'il leur avait dit avec un regard glaçant. Ils avaient acquiescer en silence et étaient entrés dans l'immeuble et maintenant à peine passé le seuil ils n'étaient plus que deux en face de l'ex-Colonel. Les hommes s'approchent lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, ce ne sera pas suffisant, il les laisse s'approcher, guettant tout signe d'attaque imminente. Une fois qu'il les juge assez prêt il bond sur le premier et d'un coup sec lui coupe la respiration, et pendant qu'il s'écroule en toussant Moran se jette sur le dernier en lui envoyant son poing dans la figure. Il est paré et se prend un coup vers la pommette, il réplique en lui frappant le ventre et quand il se plie en deux il lui prend le bras qu'il lui tord dans le dos avant de lui briser la nuque. Il se retourne et fais face au dernier homme en noir vivant qui s'est relevé pendant qu'il s'occupait de son collègue. Moran le provoque simplement avec un retroussement du coin des lèvres et l'autre homme se jette sur lui.

Il tente de le frapper du poing mais il est contré, mais sous la violence du coup ils tombent tout les deux. Au sol l'homme s'empare du couteau qui a tué son collègue et tailladé la joue gauche de Moran, celui-ci jure entre ses dents. Il s'empare du poignet de l'autre homme et l'envoie dans le sol, et se servant de cet force comme élan il se retourne et domine son adversaire.

Il est arrivé à récupérer le couteau et le place sous la gorge de l'autre homme en souriant, il entaille légèrement la peau quand l'autre se met à bouger et se penche, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille avant de l'assommer avec son arme de poing qu'il garde toujours sur lui. Il se relève tranquillement et essuie son couteau avec un torchon avant de récupérer l'étui sous son lit, sa veste, et son paquet de tabac, là il sort de son appartement en souriant. Il ferme à clefs après avoir une dernière fois admiré son œuvre et il descend en sifflotant avant de sortir dans la nuit, faisant un signe à la berline noire garée au coin de la rue avant de disparaître dans les ruelles sombres alentours.

La nuit est tombée sur Londres et la lune n'éclaire pas vraiment, cachée par de sombres nuages et alors que Moran quitte peu à peu le quartier s'en allant vers l'extérieur de la ville, au dessus de la capitale Britannique l'orage éclate vibrant et striant le ciel de sa lumière zébrée et effémère.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez apprécié et n'oubliez pas votre avis m'intéresse ;).

Bises à vous;).

A plus les gens;).


	4. Chapter 4

Hello !

Alors voilà le quatrième chapitres de cette petite fic.

Voilà.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série à la BBC et à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Je ne tire

aucun bénéfices financiers de ce texte (juste la joie de partager cette histoire

avec vous).

Et sur ce bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Moran ne se pensait pas si romantique avant de revenir sur le lieu de leur première rencontre quand l'an de sa disparition sonne ce jour-là. Il erre longuement dans les rues alentours avant de se décider à pousser la porte de l'établissement où le hasard les avait réuni par un après-midi pluvieux. Moran doute que le hasard est jamais eu son mot à dire, il n'y a qu'à savoir comment Moriarty planifiait tout pour en douter, de ce hasard. Un salon de thé, où il avait ses habitudes avant d'entrer dans la vie trépidante de Moriarty, et dont il connaît très bien la gérante. Un petit salon cosy, où les plantes vertes côtoient les tables colorées parsemées dans cette verdure comme des fleurs des champs, le tout enrobé d'une envoutante odeur de thé elle-même constellée de celle de pâtisseries tout aussi délicieuses qu'adorables. Quand Moran passe la porte, l'éternelle clochette accrochée retentie, signalant une présence. Il est tôt et techniquement c'est fermé, mais il sait qu'elle a cette fâcheuse habitude d'ouvrir la porte plus tôt, pour ne pas faire attendre dehors, lui avait-elle dit un jour. Un "J'arrive tout de suite !" retentie du fond de la cuisine et Moran s'installe tranquillement là où il s'installait toujours, à droite tout au bout de comptoir contre le mur. Il voit toute la salle de là, c'est pour ça qu'il avait choisi cette place la première fois et qu'il l'avait gardé ensuite, juste pour ça.

"-Bonjour ! s'exclame joyeusement une femme sortant de la cuisine. Ah bah ça par exemple pincez-moi je rêve !

-Salut Nana, sourit Moran, et tu ne rêves pas.

-Pour une surprise c'est une surprise ! sourit-elle en claquant un baiser sur sa joue et lui prenant la main.

Moran sourit mais ne dit rien. Il observe les lieux pensifs, puis Nana qui le dévisage aussi. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé, elle a toujours ce visage souriant et ses yeux rieurs, et si quelques rides sont apparues aux coins de ces derniers, que sa cascade noire à quelques mèches blanches ça n'enlève rien à son charme, au contraire et il se dit que franchement à côté il doit avoir une tête affreuse. Nana sourit en le voyant pensif et s'éclipse dans la cuisine pour en revenir avec un plateau de pâtisseries qu'elle dispose soigneusement sur un présentoir dans une vitrine.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes par ici ?

-Je passais dans le coin, répond Sebastian évasif.

-Tu passais dans le coin hein... répète-t-elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-Oui par hasard, alors je suis entré.

-D'accord, il sait qu'elle ne le croit pas un seul instant, chéri viens voir qui est là ! Appel-t-elle. Par hasard bien sûr, informe-t-elle quand un homme sort de la réserve.

-Moran et bien c'est surprenant, dit l'homme avant de l'étreindre amicalement.

-Je sais John, réplique ce dernier en répondant à son accolade.

-Et alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis ta dernière carte ?

Parce que même si Moran ne vient plus depuis plusieurs années déjà, il envoi des cartes, des cartes de vœux ou des cartes postales de là où il voyage avec ou sans Moriarty.

-Rien, la routine métro-boulot-dodo, sourit-il.

-Tu ne prends pas le métro, se moque Nana.

John sourit avant de le saluer à nouveau d'embrasser Nana et de disparaître à nouveau dans la réserve.

-Et alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Redemande Nana après s'être assurée que John ne les entend pas."

Le silence lui répond. Moran ne veut pas s'expliquer, alors elle attend, elle lui sert un thé et vaque à ses occupations et à ses premiers clients pendant que Moran se perd dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Il se rappelle de Nana et de lui, de l'armée où il se sont rencontrés. Il ont tout de suite accroché l'un avec l'autre, ils possédaient cette même insolence et cette rage de vaincre. Ils s'étaient toujours soutenus pendant leur déploiement sur le terrain et à la base. Elle lui avait à plusieurs reprises sauvé la mise auprès de leurs supérieurs, et lui avait fait comprendre à quelques impolis de leur régiment que l'armée était mixte. Lui s'était fait remercier assez rapidement par l'armée, son insolence et son goût pour l'illégalité le perdant. Elle était restée plus longtemps mais avait dû se retirer sur blessure. Elle avait fait la connaissance de John à l'hôpital. Il y était psychiatre, il l'est toujours. L'idée du salon de thé lui était venue pendant ses consultations, et elle se demande vraiment ce qu'elle aurait fait sinon. Il dériva à ses visites journalières qu'il avait transféré au salon de thé, puis à ces matins londoniens où il faisait le trajet entre ses appartements et le salon et puis à Moriarty. Moriarty. Jim Moriarty. Un matin pluvieux. Gris. Un matin d'orage même. Il y avait certaines personnes qui étaient rentrées juste pour éviter d'être mouillées, et puis il y avait Jim. Jim qui était apparu sec et souriant. Moran s'était demandé comment par ce temps ce type pouvait avoir l'air aussi sec, et il avait regardé dehors et vue un homme qui semblait attendre avec un parapluie et faisant le lien la première impression qu'il eut de Moriarty ne fut pas très estimée. Elle ne s'arrangea pas quand il vit le sourire qu'il arborait. Aujourd'hui encore il ne sait pas vraiment le définir et s'il le fallait il dirait que ce sourire représente parfaitement Moriarty. Il l'avait regardé d'un oeil mi-mauvais mi-perplexe s'installer à côté de lui et quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il lui avait adressé la parole. Sa première parole avait été moqueuse, évidement. Une raillerie entre la pluie et l'état de Moran. Moran qui ce matin-là n'avait pas pris de parapluie, s'en mordait les doigts, et attendait autant la fin de l'orage que de se sécher. Nana s'était déjà assez moquée de lui et le fait qu'un inconnu qui lui déplaisait en rajoute une couche le mis d'une humeur plus massacrante qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il s'était en suite présenté.

"Jim Moriarty." en lui tendant la main.

Il avait voulu l'ignorer, le snober, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce sourire, quelque chose qui le retint et qui l'avait fait se présenter à son tour, naturellement.

"-Sebastian Moran.

Leurs mains s'étaient serrées.

-Je sais, avait-il répliqué."

Moran eut l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un enfant malicieux dont la blague aurait fait son effet, et s'il ne se mentait pas c'était un peu ce qui venait de ce passer, parce que comment ce type pouvait savoir son nom. Il avait bien envisagé la possibilité qu'il ai dit ça, comme ça, juste comme ça pour s'amuser, mais la malice dans ses yeux et ce quelque chose dans son sourire le convinrent que non, il savait son nom bien avant de lui adresser la parole ou qu'il le lui dise, et ça il ne l'expliquait pas.

"-L'armée ne vous manque pas trop, sourit-t-il, Colonel."

Ce fut la goutte de trop, Moran lui lança un regard noir avant de quitter le salon et peu importe qu'il pleuve, il s'en fichait bien à ce moment. Moriarty ne se démonta pas et l'avait suivit en intimant à l'homme au parapluie de déguerpir, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui. L'homme s'exécuta sans sourciller et disparu. Il l'avait attrapé et fait s'arrêter.

"-Vous êtes qui au juste ? avait demandé Moran, agacé.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit non, Jim Moriarty.

-Si ça vous amuse en plus, avait méprisé Moran.

-Beaucoup, oui, avait sourit Moriarty et son sourire avait changé. Il n'était plus ce sourire étrange dont on ne savait rien, il était carnassier et ses yeux aussi avaient changés et s'étaient fait dangereusement sombres.

Moran l'avait dévisagé longuement, avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait à la fin pour le déranger à ce point. Moriarty avait retrouvé son sourire et répondu :

-Que vous travaillez pour moi.

Il n'avait rien répliqué, se contentant de le fixer et avait attendu.

-J'ai plus à vous offrir que ce vous gagnez avec des cartes, avait-il commencé piquant l'intérêt de Moran, imaginez si le terrain de jeu devenait réel et beaucoup, il s'approcha, beaucoup, il murmurait, beaucoup, à l'oreille de Moran, beaucoup plus grand.

Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre et même s'il ne le voyait pas Moran pouvait sentir Moriarty sourire contre son oreille et le frisson qui le parcouru ne le fit pas hésiter longtemps. Ce frisson qui vous parcours l'échine quand vous sentez le danger, il venait de parcourir celle de Moran et ça lui avait fait un bien fou, Moriarty était dangereux, très dangereux, il l'était peut-être trop mais ça Moran ne pouvait pas encore le savoir, alors il avait répondu dans un souffle.

-D'accord.

-Bien, souriait Moriarty, on va faire une bonne équipe.

-Oui, Moran avait retrouvé ce sourire carnassier qui lui avait valu la crainte de nombre des ses subordonnés dans l'armée et ça plu beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, mais alors vraiment beaucoup beaucoup à Moriarty."

Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il ferait un bonne équipe, il ne savait pas encore à quel point Moriarty était dangereux, il ne savait pas encore à quel point il était cinglé, il ne savait pas encore à quel point il le deviendrait, il ne savait pas encore à quel point ils se détruiraient, il ne savait rien, il ne savait qu'une chose, ça l'excitait grandement cet inconnu.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez apprécié et n'oubliez pas votre avis m'intéresse ;).

Bises à vous;).

A plus les gens;).


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Alors voici le cinquième chapitre de cette petite fic ;).

Voilà.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série à la BBC et à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Je ne tire aucun bénéfices financiers de ce texte (juste la joie de partager cette histoire avec vous).

Et sur ce bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Le soir est tombé sur Londres, le salon de thé vient de fermer et Moran y est toujours. Il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis la question de Nana. Elle, elle range et nettoie ses tables en chantonnant, et lorsqu'elle a terminé, elle vient vers Moran. Elle est bien décidée à savoir ce qui le tracasse à ce point. Elle ne l'a peut-être pas vue depuis plusieurs années mais elle le connaît et elle sait qu'il n'est pas revenu par hasard pile à la même date que celle où il est parti accompagné pour la seule et unique fois alors elle lui demande :

"-Alors il est où ton beau brun ?

Moran relève la tête vers elle, il lui fait un sourire triste et ses yeux éteints lui font mal.

-Tu crois en Dieu ? répond-il.

-Tu sais que non.

-Dommage...

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aurais pu te dire qu'il faisait tranquillement la fête avec Dieu et des Anges quelque part au Paradis.

Elle comprend.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-elle.

Un rire triste le secoue.

-Il s'est mis une balle dans la tête, lâche-t-il.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi tu as appuyé sur la détente ? La raille-t-il.

Elle sait que c'est son moyen de défense préféré, l'arrogance. Alors, elle ne dit rien et lui sourit, tendrement. Le silence qui s'en suit est lourd de souvenirs, de non-dits, de colère et de mélancolie. Et soudain Moran ne comprend pas.

-Comment tu sais que ça à un rapport avec lui ?

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, en prenant sa main.

-C'est simple, commence-t-elle, la fois où tu es parti parce qu'un type avait eu l'air de t'agacer. Je l'ai vue te suivre et tu n'es jamais revenu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et lui il n'est pas là. De plus tu as vraiment une mine affreuse."

Les coins des lèvres de Moran se relevèrent à cette dernière remarque. Elle remarque vraiment tout. Elle ne sait même pas comment il s'appelle, il s'appelait. Elle ne sait rien de lui, et pourtant elle l'apprécie, parce qu'au travers des cartes que lui envoyait Moran elle voyait bien qu'il était heureux, savoir comment, pourquoi, ou à cause de quoi ne l'intéressait pas. La façon dont il s'était invité dans leurs cartes dès la première lui avait plu. Quand Moran avait envoyé sa première carte, il avait été vague sur à peu près tout, sauf sur une chose il avait rencontré un type intéressant. Elle avait répondu que c'était tant mieux et demandait si c'était le beau brun du salon de thé quelques jours auparavant. Il avait lu cette réponse avec Moriarty derrière son épaule, et ce dernier avait décidé de répondre de lui-même, il avait inscrit que c'était bien lui à la fin de la carte et avait signé "Le beau brun.", ça l'amusait beaucoup et elle aussi. Il avait ainsi pris l'habitude de signer les cartes avec un petit mot sur des habitudes bizarres ou tordues de Moran ou d'autres choses, après tout cette Nana le connaissait aussi bien alors c'était amusant. Et puis Nana avait remarqué que sur la dernière carte qu'elle avait reçue, la seule signature présente était "Sebastian." et il n'avait plus répondu à ses cartes. Et aujourd'hui il est là, avec cet air horrible et parlant encore moins que d'habitude. Quelque chose d'autre l'intrigue. Il a un œil au beurre noir qui disparait, une lèvre fendue depuis peu et un bleu sur la pommette droite, elle met volontiers ça sur le dos de bagarres, et elle a raison. Elle sait qu'il aime provoquer et il se bat souvent, à la sortie de bars, de boîtes et d'autres endroits plus ou moins recommandables juste pour le plaisir, mais cette grande marque qui cicatrise à peine tracée sur sa joue gauche jusqu'à sa lèvre, elle ne voit pas, c'est trop violent et trop précis pour une simple bagarre.

"-Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demande-t-elle en la désignant.

-Oh ça, c'est rien, c'est en rapport avec mon boulot, répond-il.

Ce n'est ni un vrai mensonge ni la vérité complète, mais ça suffit.

-D'accord, acquiesce-t-elle, et c'est quoi ce boulot au juste, justement ?

Elle sait qu'il a fait plusieurs choses plus ou moins légales pour gagner sa vie en rentrant au pays, mais depuis qu'il avait disparu de la circulation il y a quelques années, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il fait mais elle se doute que ce n'est probablement pas légal. Moran a besoin d'adrénaline et d'interdits pour exister et l'illégalité réunie ces deux besoin à merveille.

-Pourquoi tu fais comme si tu ne le connaissais pas ? demande-il soudainement, prenant Nana de court.

Elle comprend qu'il ne parle pas de son boulot, mais de lui.

-Parce que je ne le connais pas, répond-elle.

Il la regarde et son regard est sombre.

-Il est passé aux informations, toute l'Angleterre se demande encore comment il a pu être acquitté et toi tu ne le connais pas ? Tu vis dans une grotte ? Lâche-t-il, hargneux.

-Tu le sais toi ? demande-t-elle malicieuse et souriante. Parce que si c'est le cas j'aimerais bien savoir. Tu as raison il y est passé, je ne vis pas dans une grotte, et je l'ai vue, mais je m'en fiche.

-Pourquoi ? N'importe qui penserait qu'il le connaît. N'importe qui penserait savoir à quel point il est mauvais. N'importe qui penserait qu'il est dangereux. N'importe qui n'aurait pas tort sur ce point, un sourire fier passe sur ses lèvres.

-Peut-être et ils auraient tort pour tout le reste, je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il te rendait heureux, et si c'est le cas c'est bien qu'il ne devait pas être aussi horrible que le détective l'a décrit.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle penche la tête sur le côté.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses comme ça ? Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-Parce que je te connais, sourit-elle.

-C'est tout ? demande-t-il surpris.

-C'est tout pourquoi j'aurais besoin de plus ? Sourit-elle."

L'évidence dans sa voix rassure Moran, et le réconforte un peu aussi. Il lui sourit, vraiment et la remercie silencieusement. Elle rigole et l'entraine avec elle, chez elle à côté de son salon, une petite maison de ville coincée entre le salon et le cabinet de John. Ils ne sont comme ça pas dérangés par le bruit des voisins qu'ils n'ont pas. Elle s'appui légèrement sur lui, le temps du court trajet, la journée a été chargée et sa serveuse étant en vacances, sa jambe -celle-là même qui lui a fait arrêter l'armée- se rappelle à son bon souvenir. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'ils s'apprécient autant, ils sont aussi abîmés l'un que l'autre. C'est l'une boitant et l'autre nostalgique qu'ils passent sa porte d'entré et une note attend Nana au-dessus de la console du hall. Un mot de John.

"J'ai eu une urgence avec un patient, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai, désolé. Je t'aime." Nana sourit et va coller le mot sur le réfrigérateur au milieu d'un tas d'autres petites notes. Moran sourit en constatant le nombre impressionnant de notes et de cœurs les recouvrant. Il trouve ça mignon, et même si ce n'est pas vraiment dans son genre, et que ce n'est pas le genre de relation qu'il a eu il ne peut s'empêcher d'être attendri par ça. Nana propose une soirée pizza-film et Moran n'y trouve rien à redire. Ils s'installent alors dans le canapé devant une comédie romantique choisie par Nana, en mangeant. Nana est à fond dans le film et les émotions pendant qu'à ses côtés Moran plus pragmatique détaille toutes les incohérences, les trucs qu'il trouve ridicule et s'insurge même que Nana ne le fasse pas tellement il y a un côté sexiste à ce film, il lui fait d'ailleurs remarqué souriant.

"-Je suis étonné que la féministe en toi ne saute pas au plafond.

-Tu sais, commence-t-elle théâtralement, le monde est ce qu'il est et mon féminisme ne peut pas toujours lutter, et s'insurger de tout, tout le temps, sais-tu à quel point c'est fatiguant de s'insurger tout le temps contre la Terre entière ? Fini-t-elle dans de grands gestes.

Moran rigole devant tant d'énergie déployée et Nana est heureuse de le voir sourire. Elle ne va tout de même pas avouer qu'elle adore ce film, de toute façon Moran le sait parfaitement. Trente-sept minutes, que Nana attend le baiser, impatiemment alors qu'elle sait parfaitement qu'il en reste encore au moins quarante avant qu'il n'arrive. Moran attend aussi mais pas pour les même raisons, il l'attend parce que comme ça le film sera bientôt fini et lui bientôt délivré. Même si au fond à force de le voir et de voir Nana aussi passionnée il l'aime peut-être aussi un peu ce film. Mais ça il n'avouera pas, et encore moins à Nana. Le baiser arrive enfin et Nana est tout en émoi. Moran est amusé par sa réaction, la même à chaque fois. Elle fait un câlin à un coussin.

-Aujourd'hui ça fait trois ans.

Elle ne dit rien, son coussin dans ses bras elle regard tendrement, l'encourageant à continuer silencieusement.

-Je ne voulais pas retourner là où il est mort, alors je suis venu là où je l'ai rencontré. Je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que je pourrais y aller pour te voir.

Elle ne dit toujours rien, elle saisit juste son avant-bras, doucement.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, sourit-elle.

-Je vais essayer.

-Tu ferais mieux de réussir, rit-elle en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule."

Il rit aussi et le film se termine quand ils reposent les yeux sur l'écran de la télévision. Le générique résonne quand Nana s'endort sur l'épaule de Moran. L'horloge indique une heure du matin quand John passe la porte. Silencieusement il s'apprête à monter les marches de l'escalier quand la lumière de la télévision l'interpelle, il rebrousse chemin et sourit devant la scène sous ses yeux. Nana est endormie son coussin toujours contre elle sur l'épaule de Moran, Moran lui penche légèrement sur elle et a passé son bras autour d'elle dans un geste tendre. John prend une photographie avec son téléphone en souriant et il éteint la télévision et le lecteur de film avant de glisser un plaid sur leurs épaules, il n'a pas envie de les réveiller et de toute façon il a encore du travail. Il part s'installer à son bureau, où il s'endort lui aussi. Une lampe de bureau éclaire la vie nocturne de cette maison dehors Londres continue son chemin et la pluie la menace, vieille habitude la capitale Britannique l'attend, sagement

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez apprécié et n'oubliez pas votre avis m'intéresse ;).

Bises à vous;).

A plus les gens ;)..


	6. Chapter 6

Hello !

Alors voici le sixième chapitre de cette petite fic ;).

Il s'agit de l'avant dernier, sans compter l'épilogue.

Voilà.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série à la BBC et à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Je ne tire aucun bénéfices financiers de ce texte (juste la joie de partager cette histoire avec vous).

Et sur ce bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Quelque part un coq chante, et six heures sonnent au clocher du quartier. Moran se réveille, lentement. Nana est toujours avachie sur lui, son coussin s'est échoué par terre et un sourire quelque peu niais orne ses lèvres faisant légèrement sourire Moran. Il se lève doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et s'étire. Il n'a pas aussi mal dormi que d'habitude et ça le réjoui. Moran est un ex-Colonel qui a lui aussi ramené quelques démons de ses batailles. Ce qui hante Moran c'est le silence, précédent une bataille et celui la suivant, ce silence assourdissant, pas toujours réel mais toujours présent. Un silence oppressant, à douter de l'existence des sons, un silence terrifiant. Une des rares choses terrifiantes pour Moran avec Moriarty. Sauf que Moriarty le fascinait autant qu'il le terrifiait, alors c'était différent, et puis de toute façon Moriarty il l'aimait. Il a regagné l'entrée et enfile sa veste quand une carte attire son attention. Elle représente un lieu qu'il connaît toujours par cœur bien qu'il n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps. Il la retourne et découvre avec stupeur une écriture rapide penchée et fine qu'il connaît aussi, trop bien.

 _"Bingo !"_

Voilà ce qui est écrit sur la carte, un _"Bingo !"._ Le mot est centré dans un cœur et c'est tout, un cœur, un _"Bingo !"_ et leur château. Il se demande ce que ça fait là, pourquoi est-ce que Nana a ça ? Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Parce que si par malheur c'est le cas l'auteur risque de passer de très mauvais instants en sa compagnie. Pendant qu'il est là à se poser mille et une question, Nana apparaît :

"-Je l'ai reçue hier, je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je te le dise, commence-t-elle, alors je l'ai laissé traîner en laissant faire le hasard, sourit-elle.

-Tu ne crois pas au hasard, rétorque-t-il.

-Non effectivement je n'y crois pas."

Elle sourit et malgré les années passées ensemble il ne saurait déchiffrer ce sourire-là. Il prend la carte sans même y penser, avec lui quant il franchi la porte sans un mot de plus. Londres est en hiver et le froid matinal le saisi et instinctivement il remonte son col, se disant que l'hiver n'est vraiment pas sa saison préférée. Il erre dans les rues de la capitale, aveuglément et sans but. Il veut aller au château évidemment mais il a besoin de réfléchir avant et de calmer la colère sourde qui gronde en lui. L'air frais lui mord les joues et il bifurque sans même y penser vers son appartement. Une fois arrivée il remarque qu'il a été visité mais ne s'en soucie guère. Il sait par qui, le Gouvernement Britannique pouvait être collant des fois, vraiment. Il sait aussi que sa menace n'a pas été pris à la légère et que par conséquent il eut revenir ici en toute tranquillité. Il récupère une écharpe dans son armoire avant de se raviser et de se diriger vers sa salle de douche. Il ouvre distraitement le placard au dessus du lavabo pour vérifier quelque chose et sourit. _Ils font bien leur boulot ces agents_ , pense-t-il en remarquant l'absence de plusieurs flacons. Il râle quand même, c'est qu'ils étaient efficaces ces médocs après tout ceux qu'il avait déjà essayé. Pour la forme seulement, l'ordonnance est dans sa poche. Il décroche ensuite la tringle où aucun rideau de douche n'est accroché et en dévisse une extrémité.

"-Vous n'êtes pas aussi doués que vous en avez l'air, dit-il en regardant droit vers la fougère qui trône sur le placard encore ouvert au dessus du lavabo."

Puis il s'en saisit et lance un dernier regard à la caméra planquée là avant de la jeter par la fenêtre. Il revient ensuite à sa tringle et en sort un cylindre d'un trentaine de centimètres et le pose sur le lavabo avant de replacer la tringle où elle était. Il se déshabille et se glisse dans la douche. Il se place sous le jet qu'il ouvre. L'eau chaude coule le long de son visage et lui brûle sa blessure encore fraîche , il grimace avant de sourire, ça lui rappelle qui l'est vivant et ça fait un bien fou. L'eau dégouline le long de son corps et la vapeur envahi la salle d'eau. Il reste quelques traces de mousse dans ses cheveux quand il se décide à sortir presque une heure plus tard. Il se sèche à peine et mouille le sol sur son chemin jusqu'à son armoire où il prend des vêtements propres. Un caleçon, un jean kaki, un tee-shirt blanc, des bottines noires, où est-ce qu'il avait mis son pull ? Il en récupère un sur son canapé, noir à col roulé et l'enfile par dessus son tee-shirt, et attrape un sac tout en haut de son armoire. Il y range quelques affaires, son étui où est rangé son fusil qui ne l'a pas quitté et repart dans la salle de douche récupérer le cylindre laissé sur le lavabo, il l'ouvre, se saisit d'une petite boîte et le referme avant de le mettre lui aussi dans son sac. Il ferme ensuite son sac, récupère son manteau, enfile des gants et un bonnet avant de sortir de son appartement et de fermer à clefs ayant bien prit soin de laisser le gaz ouvert. Il déclenche l'alarme incendie et s'en va en fumant une cigarette.

Il se poste quelques rues plus loin, en haut d'un immeuble, il attend, et il a tout son temps. Il entend plus qu'il n'aperçoit les sirènes et les camions de pompiers, l'alarme a fonctionné, il sourit. L'immeuble a été évacué et la rue aussi par sécurité quand l'odeur de gaz les a alerté. Soudain, boom. Son appartement vient d'exploser entraînant ceux de quelques voisins, de toute façon il ne les aimait pas. Il est quand même déçu il aurait aimé un peu plus de dégâts, un peu plus de spectaculaire mais bon il se contentera de ça, et quand il chercherons à savoir si c'est volontaire ou non et où est passé le propriétaire ils n'auront pas de réponses. Au final ce sera juste une fuite de gaz, comme une autre et qui par chance n'aura fait aucune victime. Moran se relève, son sac sur l'épaule il descend l'escalier de l'immeuble où il était perché et ressort dans l'air toujours vivifiant du Londres hivernal, _mais moins qu'en haut_ , se dit-il en souriant. Il est un peu engourdi d'être resté si longtemps immobile malgré l'habitude. Sebastian erre à nouveau dans les rues Londoniennes qu'il connaît par cœur et qu'il aime tant. Moran avait beaucoup voyagé, pour l'armée, pour son travail, et pour le plaisir quand il en avait le temps, mais Moran revenait toujours à Londres il avait besoin de sentir ses vibrations de prendre le pouls de sa ville et de sa capitale pour être bien, il revenait toujours en Angleterre, il est Britannique après tout et ça personne ne lui enlèvera. Il passe devant des Clubs qu'il a longtemps côtoyés et salue même un des portiers qui le reconnaît à son grand étonnement. Il continue et ses pas le mène devant le St Bartholomew's Hospital. Il grimpe sur le toit avec une facilité déconcertante, tant il y du monde. Là il observe la vue pendant un moment avant de s'approcher d'un point précis, fredonnant pensivement _"Staying Alive"_ alors qu'il s'arrête à quelques pas du bord en regardant le sol. L'image de Moriarty étendu là lui revient en pleine face et il vacille pendant un court instant avant de se reprendre et de sourire en regardant le bord. Il ne sait pas à quel jeu ils jouent tout les deux, mais ce qu'il sait c'est qu'aucun des deux n'est mort et ça il en est sûr. Le cœur entourant un _"Bingo !"_ dessiné à même le sol ne le trompe pas.

"-Vous n'êtes que des enflures, murmure-t-il."

Il retient un sursaut de rire avant de redescendre. Il continue son errance et ses pas le mène à la gare routière de la ville. Il sourit avant de prendre un bus. Il rejoint un petit village à une quinzaine de kilomètres de la capitale et qui abrite leur château. Sur le chemin il écoute distraitement les conversations des autres. Il y a derrière lui deux mamys qui se plaignent que l'un des jours de marché a été décalé, à sa gauche dans l'autre rangée une jeune mère essaye désespérément de faire comprendre à son enfant que non ce n'est pas parce qu'il ressemble au type qu'il a vu dans son film que c'est aussi un tueur et ça fait bien sourire Moran sachant que le gamin à les yeux rivés sur lui, devant lui en revanche, c'est silencieux, une jeune fille écoute, il ne saurait dire quoi, dans ses écouteurs pendant qu'à ses côtés une autre monologue en chuchotant sachant pertinemment que sa voisine ne lui répondra pas. Il entend aussi des jeunes parler jeux vidéos derrière et le chauffeur discuter avec plusieurs passagers de plusieurs sujets, allant de la météo à de la philosophie que Moran qualifie volontiers et cyniquement, de comptoir. Le bus file dans la campagne anglaise et à quelques kilomètres de là sur le toit d'une tour Ouest, d'un vieux château anglais et sous la pluie qui menace, les Bee Gees résonnent, familièrement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez apprécié et n'oubliez pas votre avis m'intéresse ;).

Bises à vous;).

A plus les gens ;).


	7. Chapter 7

Hello !

Alors voici voilà le septième et dernier chapitre de cette petite fic, sans compter l'épilogue, voilà, il est un peu plus long que les autres parce que je n'ai pas trouvé où le couper de façon satisfaisante pour avoir deux chapitre de la même taille du coup voilà ;).

Voilà.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série à la BBC et à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Je ne tire aucun bénéfices financiers de ce texte (juste la joie de partager cette histoire avec vous).

Et sur ce bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

La menace est devenue réalité, et la pluie tombe sur la campagne anglaise. Fine et glaciale, elle trempe sans en avoir l'air, quiconque s'aventure sous ses gouttes. Moran sourit en la voyant dégouliner le long des vitres du bus. Il tend l'oreille mais rien ne diffère. Il a vu des pays où la pluie était synonyme de joie, d'autre où elle faisait râler sitôt qu'elle apparaissait, mais ici, chez lui, en Angleterre on ne la remarque même pas et elle n'engendre aucune réaction. La pluie fait parti du décor et le décor on le remarque à peine sauf quand il change, évidemment. Le bus est plus silencieux, il y a déjà eu trois arrêts, les jeunes du fond sont descendus tout comme les mamys derrière lui, ne reste que les jeunes filles devant lui, la jeune femme et son fils à sa gauche et les quelques passagers qui discutent toujours avec le chauffeur. A l'arrêt suivant descendent le groupe de passager et la mère et son fils, ne restent dans le bus quasiment vide que les deux jeunes filles et Moran. Quelques kilomètres plus loin et après d'autres arrêts où personne n'est descendu, le terminus. Tout le monde descend. Il a fallu que Moran soit descendu et qu'il les voit de face pour qu'il se rende compte que la jeune fille aux écouteurs est la boulangère du village et sa voisine son associée. Le reconnaissant à leur tour elles le saluent d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers le centre du village. Moran quand à lui le longe et à quelques centaines de mètres à peine après la fin du groupement d'habitations et de commerces, il retrouve la grille du château, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux. Il la pousse et son sourire s'élargit quand il l'entend grincer. Il la referme derrière lui, et avance dans l'allée lentement, savourant chacun de ses pas sur les gravillons qui bruissent, il hume l'odeur. La terre mouillée parfume l'air et il apprécie. Il continue son chemin et arrive assez rapidement devant la grande porte en bois de l'entrée. Il la pousse et se rend compte qu'elle est fermée. Il ricane et ne sait pas vraiment s'il trouve ça drôle ou triste. Il sort une clef de son sac et l'ouvre. Il se rend compte qu'il pleut toujours quand il remarque la traînée mouillée qu'il laisse derrière lui en refermant la porte et en la verrouillant, rangeant sa clef il reprend son chemin vers la droite, il fait drôlement sombre ici, remarque-t-il.

Le long corridor n'est pas éclairé et quasiment plongé dans l'obscurité tant les arbres devant ses fenêtres ne laisse pas passer le peu de luminosité présent. Il accélère le pas sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et gravit les marches de la tour d'un pas rapide. Il arrive dans la chambre et s'arrête sur le seuil. Il regarde tour à tour le lit, le bureau, les coussins, rien n'a changé de place mais quelque chose la fait tiquer. Le lit est fait. Ils ne font pas leur lit. Tout ça parce que c'est : "Chiant et inutile." selon Moriarty. "Pourquoi faire quelque chose que tu vas défaire après ? C'est ridicule !" Lui avait-il lancé un jour devant l'ordre dont faisait preuve Moran. Moran ne pensait pas que c'était si ridicule, mais il avait arrêté et le désordre dont Moriarty faisait preuve pour certaines choses avait déteint sur lui et il était devenu moins ordonné. Le restant toujours plus que Jim ce qui selon eux n'est pas bien difficile à faire. Il sourit en pensant au bazar ambiant qui traine toujours dans la chambre, à part sur ce lit, fait. Il se dirige vers ce dernier et n'est pas étonné de voir dessiné sur la housse de couette un cœur emplie d'un "Bingo !", ce type ce fiche de lui et lui ça l'amuse. Il se dit qu'il doit être masochiste parfois. Mais avec Moriarty qui ne l'est pas. Le grand Sherlock Holmes l'est sûrement aussi, mais bizarrement savoir qu'un junkie l'est sûrement aussi ne le rassure pas vraiment, il reste devant un moment avant de se décider à ouvrir la trappe menant au toit. Il fait glisser l'échelle et grimpe d'un pas assuré. Il arrive sur le toit et les Bee Gees emplissent l'air et ses tympans de leur douce symphonie pour "rester en vie". Un regard circulaire sur le toit lui indique où il se trouve, parce qu'il est bien là. Il n'a pas fait de bruit pourtant Moriarty se retourne, et lui sourit. Moran a soudain des envies de meurtres plus violentes qu'il n'en a jamais eues. Moriarty est là devant lui et il ne semble pas vraiment mort pour un suicidé.

"-Je t'ai manqué, Darling ? demande l'intéressé.

-Je vais te tuer, est tout ce que Moran réplique avant de lui envoyer son point dans la figure."

Moriarty vacille mais ne tombe pas il s'y attendait, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se dire que ça fait quand même mal, il esquive le deuxième poing qui lui est envoyé et sourit. Après quelques coups ratés ou esquivés Moriarty parvient à atteindre Moran sur la pommette et ce dernier en profite pour l'attraper par le col et lui faucher une jambe les faisant tout les deux basculer. Ils rencontrent le sol assez brutalement et roule légèrement avant d'être arrêtés par le rebord du toit. Ils se redressent et se regardent, Moran a un regard noir, Moriarty lui a son regard mais avec ce quelque chose qu'il ne réserve qu'à Moran. Moran le voit bien ce quelque chose et il sait, il sait qu'en face de lui il n'a pas Moriarty, il a Jim et c'est aussi pour ça que ses lèvres fondent sur les siennes sauvagement, leur baiser à un goût mouillé de pluie, mais ce n'est pas grave. La pluie redouble et ils se retrouvent rapidement plus trempés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ils décident de rentrer et parviennent en bas de l'échelle sans s'être vraiment décollés l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à leur rencontre avec le sac de Moran. Là ils s'étalent de tout leur long chacun d'un côté. Moriarty est tombé à droite et s'est rattrapé de justesse avec ses mains, qui glissent et il finit quand même la joue sur le parquet, ce qui sur le coup fait bien rire Moran qui n'est pourtant pas mieux. Les jambes dans le vide sur son sac, il vient de se cogner dans le montant du lit. Le tout dans un bruit d'eau mémorable.

"-J'ai froid, grommelle Moriarty qui tourne sa tête vers Moran, toujours par terre.

-On doit pouvoir résoudre ce problème, réplique Moran dans un sourire mutin en se redressant."

Le sourire de Moriarty s'élargit en entendant sa réponse et il se redresse à son tour. Leur regard se croise et cet air joueur dans les yeux de Jim fait instantanément craquer Moran qui lui saute dessus. Les vêtements glissent les uns après les autres, laissant des flaques d'eau sur le chemin menant à la salle de bain. L'eau chaude réchauffe des corps qui n'ont plus si froid. Un courant d'air et un claquement, la porte se ferme sur le plaisir de se retrouver à nouveau après tant d'années. La pluie a cessé dehors, et les nuages s'effilochent et disparaissent au loin pendant que le soleil plonge dans l'horizon, laissant place aux étoiles. La lune témoin de retrouvailles inavouables éclaire la nuit de sa lumière réconfortante, et de son aura de mystère, apaisante.

Un chemin de serviettes recouvrant les flaques d'habits part de la salle de bain pour arriver au lit, où dorment les deux amants. Le soleil s'est levé derrière la grisaille qui règne et il n'est qu'à une heure de son zénith quand ils émergent de leur sommeil. Il n'est pas vraiment réveillé quand il sent Moriarty bouger. Sebastian est dans ce flottement entre rêve et réalité, et sur son torse Jim bouge de plus en plus, en grognant d'un air boudeur. Il réussit finalement à se caler comme il veut et il en ronronne presque.

"-Sherlock a tort de penser que tu es une araignée, dit-il.

-Hum ? réplique l'intéressé encore un peu dans les vapes du sommeil.

-Tu n'es pas une araignée, continue Moran sur sa lancée.

-Ah oui ? Moriarty est légèrement plus réveillé.

-Non tu es un chat, sourit-il, un gros matou qui ronronne de contentement et qui dort beaucoup.

Moriarty lui file un coup sans grande conviction et Moran rigole.

-Tu aurais au moins pu prendre un animal sauvage, bougonne-t-il.

-Tu as un raison, tu es un chat sauvage pardon, et le coussin qu'il se prend en pleine tête ne l'empêche pas d'éclater de rire.

-Je suis un roi ! s'exclame Moriarty.

-Je sais, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres il déclame, tu es un lion alors, le roi de la savane.

-Voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! sourit-il un air suffisant sur le visage, et toi par conséquent tu es...

-Sachant que le lion règne seul, le coupe Moran, tu n'as pas intérêt à dire "lionne".

-Mais ça t'irais tellement bien Seb' ! se moque-t-il.

-Je vais te tuer ! dit-il en lui sautant dessus.

-Je l'ai déjà fait, réplique Moriarty.

-Mal apparemment mais je vais arranger ça ne t'en fais pas !

Ils gigotent beaucoup sous la couette sans vraiment se donner de coups jusqu'à ce que Moriarty s'exclame :

-Une hyène !

-Pardon ? réplique Moran en tirant sur la couette pour l'enlever de sa tête et regarder Moriarty.

-Tu es une hyène !

-Mouai je suis pas convaincu là, ça bouffe des cadavres quand même.

-Tu préfères quand c'est vivant ? demande Moriarty avec un sérieux déconcertant.

Un silence passe et Moran le regarde en haussant un sourcil, jusqu'au grand sourire de Jim.

-Vas-y fous toi de moi en plus, grogne-t-il.

-Je suis le lion, tu es la hyène et comme le roi décide Darling tu n'as pas le choix, sourit-il presque méprisant."

Moran soupir pour la forme, comme toujours. Il se tourne vers la table de nuit la plus proche et en ouvre le tiroir, il n'est pas surpris d'y trouver ce qu'il cherchait, du tabac et des feuilles. Il se roule une cigarette pendant que Jim sort du lit et se dirige vers la fenêtre.

"-La vue te plaît ? lance Moriarty sans se retourner.

Il ouvre la fenêtre.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer, réplique Moran avant d'être parcouru d'un frisson, par contre mourir d'hypothermie n'est pas dans mes plans alors referme cette fenêtre !

-Tu n'es pas drôle, râle Moriarty toutefois en s'exécutant."

Moran soupir et allume sa cigarette. Il observe Moriarty prendre son sac, s'installer dans le tas de coussins en face du lit et faire apparemment l'inventaire de ce qu'il y avait dedans. Chantonnant, il saute rapidement la case vêtement pour s'intéresser à cette boîte de forme cylindrique. Il en sort plusieurs choses et s'intéresse d'abord à des papiers, dont des passeports. Il les examine de près, à la lumière, en transparence et sous des tas d'angles différents avant de se tourner tranquillement vers Moran :

"-Ce sont des vrais ?

Moran acquiesce.

-Tu as des vrais faux passeports ?

-Pas toi ? demande-t-il et le sourire en coin de Moriarty veut tout dire."

Il continue et tombe sur d'autre vrais faux papiers, mais aussi sur des billets de plusieurs pays ainsi qu'un couteau, il comprend que c'est le kit de secours de Moran s'il doit disparaître vite, il le sait, il en a un, évidement. Il tombe ensuite sur quelque chose qui le réjouit moins, de la drogue. Il y a plusieurs sachets de plusieurs substances différentes et il les regarde un par un d'un oeil mauvais, vraiment. Moriarty se considère comme quelqu'un de sain pas d'esprit ça il le reconnaît, il dit ne pas être "Un esprit sain dans un corps sain." mais _Un esprit fou dans un corps sain._ et _un sur deux c'est déjà pas mal Darling._ Alors ça il n'aime pas. Il regarde Moran et celui-ci se demande s'il est en train de deviner s'il ferait de bonnes chaussures, à cette pensée un sourire traverse ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappe pas à Moriarty qui se redresse et s'approche de lui, dangereusement. Il arrive à sa hauteur et Moran lève enfin les yeux vers lui, sereinement, et presque moqueur.

"-Pourquoi tu as ça ?

L'air devient soudain glacial et Moran frissonne malgré lui.

-A ton avis ?

Deux regards de glaces se rencontrent.

-Je ne plaisante pas, dit-il calmement, Sebastian.

-Moi non plus, et pour une fois celui qui sourit n'est pas Moriarty.

Le silence qui s'en suit n'a rien d'agréable, la colère assombrie les iris de Moriarty qui semblent noires et braquées sur celle bleues de Moran, elles ne présagent rien de bon.

-J'ai essayé il y a longtemps si tu veux tout savoir, commence Moran désinvolte, mais ça ne m'a pas plus et puis ça gêne dans le travail alors j'ai arrêté, tout simplement.

Il sourit.

-Et puis entre nous, tu es beaucoup plus addictif que n'importe laquelle de ces drogues, même réunies, souligne-t-il.

Il se rapproche.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

-Je suis tueur à gages je te rappelle.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Oh vraiment ? Serais-tu si naïf ?

Le sang qui coule de son nez après avoir reçu un poing et le poids qui s'abat sur lui, lui disent qu'il a peut-être été un peu loin. Assis sur lui, ses ongles plantés dans son épaule gauche Moriarty déborde d'une colère sourde, qui n'empêche pas Moran de continuer. Il bascule soudainement et les faisant tout deux tomber du lit dans un bruit sourd et un enchevêtrement de draps, il l'embrasse. Les ongles lacèrent sa peau sur son bras et il grimace. Se séparant ils se redressent finalement, et assis par terre l'un en face de l'autre ils se jaugent du regard. Moran essuie le sang de son nez avec le dos de sa main et regarde les griffures sur son bras, il y a de grandes stries dont certaines saignent.

-Je pensais pas que t'avais des ongles pareil, maugrée-t-il.

Moriarty sourit.

-Alors ?

Son sourire s'élargit devant le grognement de Moran.

-Certaines personnes adorent quand les clients meurent accidentellement d'overdose, explique-t-il, ça rajoute un côté intéressant psychologiquement parlant bien sûr.

Moriarty sourit.

-Tu le savais hein ? râle Moran plus qu'il ne demande."

Moriarty sourit toujours et Moran n'a plus de doute, il savait. Jim s'approche de lui et lèche le sang sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer les siennes, délicatement. Il se dirige ensuite tranquillement vers le tas de coussins. Il voulait juste voir jusqu'où il irait, et lui il est tombé dans la panneau, comme un bleu. Il grommelle en se levant et se dirige vers la salle de bain, en attrapant à la volée des affaires à lui.

"-Un jour je te tuerais.

-Pas si je le fais avant, réplique Moriarty en s'emparant avec fierté de l'étui de Moran."

Il entend l'eau couler quand il entreprend d'ouvrir l'étui et de monter le fusil avant de s'installer à la fenêtre. Là il se dit qu'il fait froid et enfile des vêtements à lui qu'il sort d'une armoire à gauche de la fenêtre et un pull à Moran qu'il a trouvé dans le sac. Il se repositionne et observe par la lunette. Il y a un oiseau posé sur une branche, Moriarty le fixe et attend. La neige commence à tomber, drue et blanche.

Une détonation retentie et Moran jure sous la douche en sursautant. Moriarty est un cas désespéré. Il termine de se doucher et entend deux autres détonations. Il regagne la chambre vêtu simplement d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt coloré. Il s'approche de Moriarty sans bruit, tellement concentré il ne l'a pas entendu.

"-Bouh ! murmure-t-il contre son oreille.

Moriarty sursaute et jure simplement :

-Merde.

Un sourire traverse leur lèvre avant que Moriarty demande :

-Seb' ?

-Oui ?

Il est en train de s'allumer une cigarette.

-Comment tu fais ?

-Comment je fais quoi ?

-C'est le quatrième oiseau qui se pose et j'en ai eu aucun ! se plaint-il.

-D'accord, sourit Moran en tirant sur sa cigarette, fais voir Jim.

Moriarty se décale et Moran s'installe à sa place, il place son oeil dans la lunette, vise et tir, avec une facilité déconcertante. Moriarty observe avec des jumelles trouvées dans l'étui et voit l'oiseau tombé de la branche inanimé. Un sourire fend les lèvres de Moran quand il se tourne vers lui.

-Tu n'étais ni assez haut, ni assez à gauche, explique-t-il.

-Ni assez en haut ni assez à gauche ?

Une moue dubitative passe sur son visage.

-Il faut se positionner légèrement plus haut au vue de la distance pour que la balle atteigne la cible.

Moriarty hoche la tête.

-Il faut se positionner légèrement à gauche à cause du vent.

Moriarty hoche à nouveau la tête répliquant qu'il s'en doutait mais que ce n'est pas pour ça que ça marchait mieux.

-Viens."

Moriarty revient derrière le fusil et Moran se place juste derrière, il pose ses mains sur les siennes et colle les jumelles sur la lunette pour voir aussi. Il repère une sorte de rat et le montre à Moriarty qui acquiesce. Il lui réexplique tout et le guide légèrement. Ils tirent et le rat ne bouge plus.

"-Darling c'est pas du jeu si même quand tu regardes pas par ton fusil tu y arrives ! râle Moriarty.

-Là c'était toi, sourit Moran."

Moriarty soupire et s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Balançant ses jambes dans le vide il interroge :

"-Seb', tu allais où avec ce sac ?

-N'importe où, mais avec toi, réplique-t-il simplement un oeil dans la lunette.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Seb' !

Sebastian relève ma tête et le regarde d'un air interrogateur.

-Il y a un problème ? demande-t-il.

-Avant j'avais du boulot à t'offrir, des contrats, le sale boulot et d'autres bassesses, mais là je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir Darling, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

-Je ne cherche pas de boulot.

Un soupir se fait entendre et un sourire fugace traverse les lèvres de Moran. Il continue de régler son fusil pendant que Moriarty observe la pluie qui tombe à verse et se transforme en neige et les nuages qui s'assombrissent.

-Bonnie Parker et Clyde Barrow.

-Hum ?

Moran tourne la tête vers lui, toujours sur son fusil.

-Tu préfères Bonnie ou Clyde ?

Comprenant la comparaison sous-jacente Moriarty réplique :

-Ils étaient amoureux, eux.

Sa voix est blasée, presque ennuyée.

-Pas nous ? réplique Moran, souriant en coin en le regardant.

-Nous... répète Moriarty. Il n'y a pas de "nous", il y a toi et il y a moi, et il y a le reste du monde.

-Tu nous sépares bien du reste du monde non ? Et donc il y a un "nous", dit-il en se redressant.

-Nous... murmure Moriarty, et bien alors il n'y a que nous.

-Rien que nous, confirme Moran en le regardant."

Moriarty a du mal avec le "nous" tout simplement parce qu'il avait jusqu'à Moran toujours été seul, ses relations étant seulement des relations d'employeur à employés. Avec Moran, tout avait changé. Moran partage sa passion du crime. Moran est un tireur d'élite. Moran est un type loyal. Et même si à la base il ne l'avait recruté que pour ces qualités, il s'était rendu compte qu'il valait bien plus que ça, c'est alors simplement qu'il en avait fait son bras droit. Sebastian est un type charmant, selon Moriarty, Sebastian qui lui renvoi volontiers le compliment sachant que personne d'autre ne leur dira de toute façon.

Moran s'est adossé au mur et range son fusil pendant que Moriarty sifflote en balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Il se tourne soudain vers lui.

"-Tu fumes beaucoup.

Moran une cigarette entre les lèvres sourit.

-J'ai un boulot stressant.

Il dépose l'étui de son fusil à ses pieds et tire sur sa cigarette avant de recracher la fumée vers le ciel.

-Elle est nouvelle celle-là.

Les doigts de Moriarty frôlent la cicatrice sur sa joue gauche. Un sourire fend le visage de Moran.

-Un cadeau du frangin de ta Némésis.

-Oh.

-Enfin des ses hommes plutôt, corrige-t-il.

-Evidement l'homme de glace ne se salit pas les mains.

-Evidement.

-Sauf pour son frère, leur échappent en même temps et ils sourient."

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, Moran termine sa cigarette et dehors la neige tombe toujours, sous le regard émerveillé de Moriarty. Il tend même la main pour attraper quelques flocons en souriant un peu bêtement pour un fois. Il manque même de glisser mais Moran le rattrape en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel. Moriarty se lève finalement et attrape un manteau à la volée avant de dévaler l'escalier. Moran le suit après avoir récupéré une veste et fermé la fenêtre. Il ne met pas longtemps à le retrouver. Il est là, derrière le château en train de tournoyer lentement en regardant le ciel. Moran s'assoit contre un arbre et le regarde. Il s'allume une cigarette et se demande sérieusement comment ce type qui tournoi comme un gamin sous la neige à pu à un moment donné créer un empire criminel, le diriger et même faire trembler l'Angleterre et le Gouvernement Britannique. Il le voit souffler sur ses mains et les frotter l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, et regarder là-haut la fenêtre de leur chambre en faisant une moue contrarié. Moran sourit en le voyant faire et lui tend ses gants qu'il garde toujours dans ses poches. Moriarty s'en empare tout souriant et les enfile avant de se laisser tomber dans la neige.

"-Jim ?

-Oui Darling ?

-Tu es un gamin.

-Et toi tu es un vieux, réplique-t-il les joues rougies par le froid et avant de se prendre une boule de neige dans le cou.

Il crie sous la surprise.

-Espèce de petit..."

Il se relève d'un bond et lance à son tour une boule de neige à Moran, qui l'esquive en lui tirant la langue. Il s'en suit une bataille de boules de neige où Moran touche beaucoup plus Moriarty que lui ne se fait toucher. Moriarty agacé, finit par faire tomber Moran et lui envoi une boule en pleine tête, victorieux. Là entre les arbres et sous la neige qui tombe, Moriarty assis sur Moran a un sourire aux lèvres, Moran est en train d'enlever la neige de sa tête et de son cou en jurant et c'est à se demander si l'un est bien le Napoléon du crime et l'autre l'un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite du monde, ou si ce n'est pas juste deux grandes personnes qui ont oublié de grandir. Moriarty se relève finalement pour mieux s'assoir quelques mètres plus après avoir creusé un trou dans la neige. Moran lui regagne l'arbre où il était adossé, jurant quand il sent coulé de la neige le long de son dos quand il se relève, et s'y réinstalle tranquillement. Il se roule une nouvelle cigarette, l'autre s'étant échouer dans la neige avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de l'amener à ses lèvres, elle est là quelque part trempée dans la neige. Il s'allume sa cigarette, et regarde autour en souriant, ça lui avait manqué. Les arbres qui entourent le château sont recouverts de poudreuse, et certaines branches ploient sous le poids de la neige déjà conséquente. Il pose ensuite son regard sur Jim Moriarty. Il est là, assis dans la neige, et ça frappe soudainement Moran. Il a l'air ordinaire, terriblement ordinaire. Avec ses chaussures montantes, son jean gris foncé et son manteau noir. Il a l'air affreusement ordinaire, et ça attriste un peu Moran, et ce parce que d'ordinaire c'est lui qui passe partout lui qu'on ne remarque pas, quand ils se baladent ensemble c'est Moriarty dont les gens se rappelle et pas Moran. Là il a l'air de n'importe quel passant londonien en hiver. Un détail peut-être rappelle à Moran qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui, son regard. Ce regard est indéfinissable autant qu'indéchiffrable. Ce regard parfois on y voit des émotions, de la colère, de la joie, ou de la folie -si t'en est que s'en soit une- et plein d'autre, à de rares occasions Moran l'a vu baisser ses défenses et rendre ce regard déchiffrable mais seulement en sa présence, et ça il doit bien avouer qu'il en tire une certaine fierté. Ce n'est alors pas si grave si il a l'air si ordinaire, du moment que son regard est le sien.

Le vent se lève et Moran frissonne. Il appelle Jim, qui perdu dans ses pensées ne lui répond pas. Il recommence. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, toujours lentement. Il n'hausse pas la voix, se contentant de répéter, inlassablement, le prénom de son amant. Il fait tout le temps ça, Moran a une patience très fluctuante mais quand il s'agit de Moriarty il devient soudainement patient aussi longtemps qu'il le faut. Il peut appeler "Jim." pendant longtemps. Un jour qu'il avait infatigablement répété son prénom pendant près d'une heure et qu'il avait réussi à avoir son attention ce dernier lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne lui criait pas simplement dans les oreilles, ce à quoi Moran avait répondu qu'il attendait simplement que son esprit emmagasine le nouveau bruit de fond qu'il créait et le comprenne, Moriarty avait fait une drôle de tête mais n'avait rien dit, retournant à ses pensées sans se soucier de ce que Moran voulait lui dire à la base, et ce dernier avait alors tout simplement recommencé, encore, sans être contrarié une seconde. Il lui faut près de dix minutes pour attirer l'attention de Moriarty cette fois qui se retourne, penche la tête, se lève et vient de placer en face de lui, Moran râle alors qu'il lui fait de l'ombre et le sourire de Moriarty a tout de la satisfaction.

"-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis revenu ?

Moriarty acquiesce. Il attrape sa main et le tire, Moriarty bascule et tombe sur lui. Il le rattrape et l'embrasse avec une tendresse joueuse. Jim rit doucement avant de se caler confortablement contre lui et Sebastian le regarde faire souriant. Une fois bien installé Moriarty relève la tête vers lui et il signifie clairement à Moran qu'il attend une réponse. L'intéressé le regarde un sourire espiègle aux lèvres avant d'énoncer tranquillement et avec une certaine douceur :

-Tu as mis un cœur sur la carte postale."

Evidement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez apprécié et n'oubliez pas votre avis m'intéresse ;).

Bises à vous;).

A plus les gens ;).


	8. Chapter 8

Hello !

Alors voici l'épilogue de cette petite fic ;).

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu , parce que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !

Voilà.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série à la BBC et à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Je ne tire aucun bénéfices financiers de ce texte (juste la joie de partager cette histoire avec vous).

Et sur ce bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Evidement, Moriarty reconstruira son empire.

Evidement, Moran le suivra.

Evidement, Londres subira les caprices de la météo.

Evidement, Sherlock, son petit toutou et Mycroft voudront les arrêter.

Evidement, ils joueront encore longtemps.

Evidement, on ne saura pas qui est le chat, ou alors qui est la souris.

Evidement, ils se déchireront encore.

Evidement, ils se détruiront, _probabement_.

Evidement, Scotland Yard se tirera encore les cheveux devant les agissements des deux

criminels.

Evidement, un jour le mauvais côté gagnera.

Evidement, les Anges sont souvent vainqueurs.

Evidement, Moriarty tombera à sa manière, _Royalement._

Evidement, Moran le vengera.

Evidement, Moran se vengera.

Evidement, le jeu continuera éternellement.

Evidement, les joueurs changeront juste.

Evidement, Londres veillera sur eux.

Evidement, l'orage éclatera tôt ou tard.

Détruisant tout sur son passage, dans une danse, _Mortelle_... Evidement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez apprécié et n'oubliez pas votre avis m'intéresse ;).

Bises à vous;).

A plus les gens ;).


End file.
